<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sign of the Horns by lucymonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272987">Sign of the Horns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster'>lucymonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character has great taste in metal music ("great taste" defined at author's discretion), Drabble Sequence, Gen, Metalheads - Freeform, Muggle Culture, Musical References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three generations of wizardkind discover the joys of heavy metal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sign of the Horns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts">SegaBarrett</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> April 1980 </em>
</p><p>‘Those,’ James bellows, as they emerge into the quiet grime of late-night Kingsbury Circle, ‘were very loud Muggles.’</p><p>‘I told you you’d love it,’ Sirius shouts back. His hair hangs wild about his face. ‘That band’s going to change the world.’</p><p>‘Deafen it, maybe.’ James shakes his head, but the ringing in his ears won’t stop. ‘What did you say they’re called?’</p><p>‘Iron Maiden. Oh, I wish I could play their album for my mum.’</p><p>If anyone deserves tinnitus, it’s Walburga Black. They disapparate around the corner, leaving behind the crowd of happily deaf concertgoers still trickling from the Bandwagon.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> December 1987 </em>
</p><p>Taking Bill aside after Christmas breakfast, Arthur presses a gift-wrapped oblong into his hands. ‘Don’t tell your mother.’</p><p>It’s an ingenious Muggle device called a Walkman, which Arthur has been modifying since mid-April. The charms he’s added should let the technology function through the haze of ambient magic at Hogwarts. Bill can take his funny little cassette tapes with him to school, all his Bathories and Celtic frosts. They make a dreadful noise when inserted into the Walkman. Arthur’s given to understand that’s the point.</p><p>Bill glows with joy that’s worth all the effort of sneaking past Molly. ‘Thanks, Dad.’</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> July 2014 </em>
</p><p>When Victoire arrives home for the summer, the first thing she does is throw out her Linkin Park albums.</p><p>They’re not <em> real </em> metal. She used to think they were, but that’s because she used to be a child, and Linkin Park are for children. Victoire has met a girl she likes, a Muggleborn with blue hair and chipped black nails. She gave Victoire a CD and said, ‘Try this instead, poseur.’</p><p>‘They’re called Slipknot,’ Victoire tells Dad when he drops by her room. ‘They’re <em> real </em> metal. Probably the heaviest metal in the world.’</p><p>‘Is that so?’ replies Dad, eyes twinkling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>